


Freedom

by ForsakenRanger



Series: Two Soldiers [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Armor, Blue Eyes, Choices, Dames - Freeform, Emotional Conflict, F/F, Father Figures, Freedom, Green Eyes, Hesitation, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-War, Swords, Temptation, Truth, War, based off a larp thing i do hehe, elena and amayah are sword lesbians but they dunno they like each other yet, elena and calem are based off people i know irl, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: King Calem makes an offer to Amayah, and she makes a choice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Two Soldiers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868





	Freedom

Amayah awoke in the stone cell like she had been for the past few days. It was the same thing every day : Wake up, occupy your mind, eat breakfast, take a nap or something else, lunch, try to make conversation with the guards, eat dinner, and then go to sleep.

  
  


The dame was growing tired of this cycle, but she knew she deserved it. King Calem hadn’t come to talk to her since the last time they talked, but Elena had. All that was discussed is who Amayah was going to choose, but she still hadn’t made a choice.

  
  


She was conflicted. Calem was known to speak nothing but the truth, and Mar was a liar, but her connection to Mar compelled her to serve him. She wanted to make the right choice, but how could she when the two kingdoms would go to war no matter what?

  
  


What Mar told her to do was going to start a war anyway, but neither king had made an official declaration of war yet, and the woman hoped that it’d never happen. 

  
  


She looked up when Elena approached her, smiling. “Good morning.” She said. 

  
  


Amayah smiled back. “Morning.” She said. 

  
  


Elena wanted to hug her friend, but the bars of the cell kept her from doing so. Instead, she placed her hand in Amayah’s, gripping it. “King Calem is coming to tell you something soon. He has an offer to make.” She said. 

  
  


The woman in the cell nodded. “I hope I make the right choice.” She mumbled. 

  
  


“You will! Calem is an honorable man and I’d be honored to fight for him by your side against Mar’s tyranny.” Elena exclaimed, a wide smile painted on her lips.

  
  


Amayah felt guilty. Elena was so eager to fight by her side, but that would be ruined if she chose to fight for Mar. Despite this, she chuckled slightly. “Yeah…” She whispered, trailing off. 

  
  


Elena looked to the side and stepped away as Calem took his place in front of the imprisoned woman. “Dame Amayah, I’m sure my trusted warrior told you about my offer.” He said.

  
  


The brunette nodded. “She did.” She said simply. 

  
  


Calem sighed deeply and his blue eyes looked into her green eyes. “Amayah, I’ll let you free if you promise to go back to Mar and sneak into his office to see what he intends to do. He used you to attack my side of the kingdom, and I’m sure he’ll do something worse.” He said.

  
  


The offer surprised her. “I’ll be set free if I steal plans from Mar?” She asked. The offer of freedom filled her with temptation.

  
  


The king nodded. “I promise. If you succeed in helping my kingdom, it’ll propel you through the ranks and you’ll be at the same level as Elena in no time. You’re a talented knight.” He said.

  
  


Amayah hesitated. The chance to do a good thing was right there in front of her, but she hesitated. She took a deep breath, her mind rushing to make a decision. 

  
  


A moment passed before she spoke again. “I’ll do it.” She said quickly.

  
  


Calem smiled proudly at her response. “I knew you’d make the right choice.” He said, unlocking the cell door and letting her out. “Elena, take her to the throne room. I’ll retrieve her armor and sword.” 

  
  


Elena smiled and nodded in response. “Yes, my king.” She said. She grabbed Amayah’s hand and pulled her through the hallway and up a flight of stairs, leading her into the throne room. 

  
  


They stood and waited for a few minutes before Calem returned, carrying the familiar set of armor and the brunette’s sword. He handed them to her, and she immediately equipped the armor, grateful that the familiar weight of the plate armor was back on her body.

  
  


Before she walked out of the castle, the king stopped her. “You have a week to get something that suggests Mar wants a war.” He told her. Amayah nodded and walked out, mounting a horse and riding off.

  
  


As she rode, she thought about what she was going to say to her father figure. 


End file.
